Ayumi's beginning
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Thanks to a request here is how Ayumi first met Tamaki. More chaps coming soon...
1. Runaway

AN: RAR! Kaykays, I've gotten a request to write about when and how Ayumi first met Tamaki and came to live with him. So, here it goes...

Ayumi's Beginning

"As far back as I can remember... I've never known about my parents" I answered awkwardly.

The young girl, Makayla, had just come to the orphanage, and like all young ones who entered here, her curiosity took over.

She sat in front of me, bouncing up and down, her springy, red curls flowing with her movements. "Oh, well, how old are you?" she asked.

I was used to the new little kids, but having to answer questions becomes very annoying after a while. Especially for me, since I tended to avoid people and just stay out of their way.

Using my fingers, I brushed through my long, blonde hair gently. "I just turned sixteen yesterday" I answered proudly.

"Why are you so old? Why did you come here? Are there others as old as you?" she asked in a rush.

"Umm..." I thought for a second, "I am the oldest here. I'm not sure, but I was told my mother pas-" Her eyes grew wide, and I could see tears forming.

"I think that's enough for today. Why don't you sleep?" I said. "Okay" she answered, flopping back on her bed. I sighed in relief.

I laid back on my bunk, waiting. My mind drifted off to her previous questions. My mother passed away giving birth to me. My father... Well...

"Daddy! Daddy!" I came running around the corner excitedly. I stopped suddenly.

"Da... ddy...?" I whimpered as tears poured down my face. I wasn't even sure what was happening at the time really. But now, I understand all of it. I ran up and shook his limp body.

His blood flowed quickly out over my white dress he'd just bought, ruining it completely. "No Daddy! Please don't! Don't leave me too! Wake up! Dadddyyyyy!" I shouted.

I held his hand and curled up against him. When I heard the door open and people rushing in, I pulled my hand out and realized there was a piece of paper there. I quickly hid it.

I jumped awake, not even realizing I'd fallen asleep. The other girls nearby looked at me oddly. Some of them were laughing.

I wiped my eyes and rolled over. I was indeed one of the oldest girls here. Maybe the oldest. I had the task of welcoming many of them when they first came.

But as they grew older, they realized that they had better things to do than follow me around. Makayla wouldn't be an exception either.

I sighed and pulled an old, crinkled letter out from inside my pillow, reading it over.

'Dear Ayumi,

I wish you to receive this letter when you are older

and will understand it better. I tried so, so hard. I just

couldn't take the pain anymore. There was no way

that I could possibly go on. I understand if you won't

forgive me for what I have done. Please, don't be like

me. I always tell you how much you remind me of

your mother. It's very true. Her blonde hair was as

straight and beautiful as yours is. Your eyes hold the

same deep amethyst look she once had. It pains me to

have to stare at you every day and be reminded of her.

What I mean by 'don't be like me' is that your mother

was strong. If our positions were reversed, she would

have never done what I am about to do. I, on the other

hand, am the opposite. I am weak, and a failure. I'm not

really even sure why she loved me so much. I want you

to be as happy as we were together. Live a long, full, and

safe life. Get married to a dependable and respectable

man, don't be afraid to have kids, and never, ever, let

them go.

Goodbye, Daddy.'

I had hid the letter since I was little, afraid that I would never know what it meant if someone stole it.

I of course couldn't read back then, but I was determined to learn after that. I was only four at the time when he took his life. I wiped my face again and tucked it back in the pillowcase.

I was ready... The night dragged on, but one by one the girls fell asleep. When I heard the clock chime at midnight, I grabbed the note out of my pillowcase.

I slowly crawled out of bed and crept into the hallway. I snuck quickly past the boys' room, worried since the door was open.

I paused for a second, but not hearing anything, I crept on. I promised myself that if I didn't get adopted by my sixteenth birthday, I'd leave.

Once you get too old, no one wants you anyways. I couldn't stand this place; I hated it. If you even dared to get close to someone, they were adopted.

I became an outcast among everyone here. I was glad to be leaving. I ran quickly out the door, and heard shouting from the security guard behind me.

I felt my heart sink as I realized who it was. It was Tamashi-senpai. He was eighteen.

His father worked as security here as well, so he'd been here probably since I was twelve.

Over the years, I had grown fond of him. He was the only one who never gave up on me. I spun around with tears in my eyes as he came running out the door.

"Ayumi! What are you doing?" he asked, sounding worried and concerned.

"I have to go, Tamashi-senpai" I said.

"Go… go where? You couldn't possibly mean…?" I stayed silent, turning my head away.

"Ayumi, please… be rational" he said desperately.

"I have been. I can't stay here. This isn't my home; this isn't my family" I cried.

He ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me. "You will get another family. I promise you will" he said.

"I hope so… but I have to go." I tried backing away.

"No!" he said, grabbing my wrist.

"Tamashi-senpai, let go… you're hurting me" I whined.

"Sorry," he said, loosening his grip, "but I can't let you go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Um… I'll get into trouble if you do" he said.

"I don't want you to get into trouble… but you must understand. I really need to go. Please, Tamashi-senpai."

He looked hurt, but let go of my wrist. He seemed like he was holding himself back. "Is there another reason?" I asked.

His eyes sparkled with tears. "I… no… I didn't see you tonight. You better hurry. Good luck, Ayumi. Please stay safe. If this doesn't work out, please come back" he whispered.

"I promise I will. Next time I see you, my family will be with me" I said shakily. He nodded and hugged me tightly. "Don't forget about me" I said.

"I couldn't if I tried" he answered. I nodded and turned towards the trees.

I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't even sure how long it had been but I just kept running. I wouldn't convince myself to stop.

I just had to keep moving. My eyes fogged up as tears poured down my face. I made it to a clearing, where I saw a huge mansion.

My mouth gaped at the sight of it. The sun was already coming up now but it started to rain.

"No!" I yelled. I ran towards it, and hid under a roof between the steps and a bush.

I looked down. My lacy dress the orphanage gave to me was torn and ripped, with the last strap barely hanging on. I was soaked and covered in mud, and it was very cold.

My feet burned. They were bruised and scratched, and my leg had a giant cut stretching from my knee down to my ankle. I sat down, defeated. I looked at my letter.

It was dry enough that I could still read the writing. I curled up against the side of the house and drifted off to sleep.

"Well, I'm off to school!" I was startled awake by a guy screaming. I jumped up and winced.

"OW!" I yelped. He turned around. My eyes flew open immediately.

He was so beautiful, but he looked, he looked like me. His eyes and hair were the exact shade as mine.

"Oh wow, are you okay, Miss…?"

"My name is Ayumi, and I'm sorry. I should really be going. He looked over me.

"Were you here all night?" he asked.

"N-no, um, of course not. I, uh…" I started.

"You're definitely not the best liar, that's for sure, Ayumi" he said. "I don't particularly like being lied to; however, you need to come with me."

"No, please, you're not going to call the orphanage, are you?" I said quickly, without thinking.

His eyes widened. "The orphanage?"

"Yes, please don't make me go back, please" I cried.

"We'll talk about this later; right now, you need to come with me."

He carried me to the bathroom, and then pulled out his cell phone. "Please don't!" I cried.

"It's alright, calm down" he said.

"No! I won't let you!" I yelled. I grabbed his phone and ran towards the sink, quickly turning on the water. He grabbed my wrist and his phone quickly.

I was crying, from both being worried and the pain from my injuries. "One second, Kyouya" he said into the phone.

"That was very naughty of you. Now, sit down before you hurt yourself more. I'm not calling the orphanage" he explained.

I sat down gently, feeling guilty. "Kyouya, how fast can you get a doctor and be here?" he asked."I'll explain in one second." He turned to leave.

"Stay here, Ayumi." I nodded, and he left. I knew I had no chance of getting outside, so decided against trying to leave.

If he took me back to the orphanage, I didn't know what would happen, but I really didn't want to find out. Everyone there already didn't like me.

It must have spread by now that I had left, and I didn't want to deal with their comments.

But Tamashi, it wouldn't be so bad to see him. But I promised him…

AN: R&R! There will be another chapter coming soon, probably the last of this Ayumi story. Thank you luvsanime02!


	2. A little Luck and A lot of Trouble

The blonde hair guy returned with a dark haired guy with glasses that I took to be Kyouya, and a guy in a long white coat that I took to be the doctor.

"Hello Ayumi, I'm Dr. Hitomi." He introduced himself, confirming my theory.

"Oh that's right how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tamaki Suoh. Kyouya it's your turn." He said elbowing the guy with the glasses.

He seemed to have come out of a trance, "My apologies, it's just…" He held my chin and lifted it up to face him, and inspected me.

"It's just what? What are you doing to her?" Tamaki asked shocked by his friend's reaction. "She looks just like you." He said.

"You're joking right?" Tamaki asked.

"Well she is much cuter." Kyouya said.

I giggled as Tamaki started freaking out, "How dare you say that to your king, you must be imagining things," He started; Kyouya grabbed a washcloth and started wiping my face, "look for yourself." He said.

"This is ridiculous there's no way that she could-"He froze when he looked at my face.

"Wow we do look alike." We both agreed at the same time. Then we all started laughing.

"Seriously though, your eyes, hair, skin tone, you both could be related." Kyouya said.

I saw Tamaki's eyes sparkling out of the corner of my eye, "You idiot why would you say something like that when I told you she's an orphan!" Tamaki chastised silently.

Kyouya looked taken aback, "I apologize I didn't mean to upset you." He said quickly.

"No it's alright really; don't feel bad, I know you didn't mean anything by it." I said quickly.

"I have come to a conclusion then," Tamaki said matter-of-factly, "I must adopt this child."

"Don't you think you're rushing into things?" Kyouya asked clearly annoyed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier! Thank you so much!" I cheered happily. I ran to him and hugged him.

Tears of joy filled my eyes and I started to sob. He sat on the floor with me holding me gently caressing my hair.

"Shush… it's alright, you won't have to worry about anything anymore, except your schoolwork of course, I promise that I will take care of you, which also includes that if you act like you did earlier you will be punished missy." He warned before continuing, "Kyouya I want Ayumi here to start school with us tomorrow schedule that for me, and you and I will need a doctor's excuse today, I need you to come with us we have much to do. Inform the host club that they get the day off as well." He explained.

"Fine, I'm on it." Kyouya took out his phone and left the room.

"What's this?" He asked taking the note from me.

"No please don't take that, I need it." I whimpered.

He read it over and I could see tears filling his eyes, "We mustn't worry about such sad things today, you can leave this in our room when we go."

I nodded, "Thank you so much." I whispered, hugging him tighter.

"Now princess, you must be a good little girl for the doctor alright?" He asked. I nodded.

The doctor took a bunch of things out of his bag and lied them on the floor beside us along with the wash cloth Kyouya had as Tamaki talked to me.

"First we have to go shopping to get you some fitting clothes and other things a young lady like you will need, then we will go to your orphanage so I can sign the papers." He said.

"O-okay." I answered shakily as I watched the doctor.

He poured a clear looking liquid onto the washcloth and was moving towards me, "This is going to burn sweetie, but you have to stay still understand?" He asked.

I looked at him nervously and then up at Tamaki, "Promise me you will." Tamaki said.

I looked at his identical eyes hesitantly, "I… I promise." I assured.

"You might want to hold her hand." The doctor said.

Tamaki put his hand in mind, "Okay just breathe, and squeeze my hand if it hurts okay?" he asked. I nodded unsure of whether I would have been able to speak.

I whimpered but tried not to squirm as the doctor started cleaning the various scratches on my body, then he held my ankle and looked at the big one that went from the top of my ankle to the bottom of my knee.

"She's very lucky, if this cut was a little bit deeper she would have had to get stitches, but this should heal all on its own." The doctor explained.

Tamaki and I sighed in relief, "I still have to clean it though. Squeeze his hand." The doctor instructed. I nodded and closed my eyes.

It felt like fire was shooting up my leg. I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could, "Ow. Ow. It hurts! Ow…" I hissed through the pain.

I sobbed quietly into Tamaki's shoulder when I was done.

The doctor stopped and bandaged up my legs, "You should be fine now, take that off tonight before you go to bed and replace it with this one tomorrow morning, the next day it should be healed all the way." He informed.

"Okay I'll make sure she does." Tamaki said.

The doctor left and Tamaki looked at me, "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt anymore." I responded.

"Good in that case let's go we have a busy day today." He said excitedly. He helped me up and led me by my hand up a flight of stairs into his room.

"One second, just sit here." He said setting me on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh at him; he was so energetic and happy right now.

He quickly changed out of his school clothes and into some different ones.

"Here," He handed me a black t-shirt that matched the one he was wearing. I quickly changed into it. It was long enough to be a dress on me.

Then he handed me a pair of white pants and helped me loop the belt around them. He set it to the smallest hole and stepped back to take a look then burst out laughing, "This is exactly… w-why… w-we're g-going… shopping." He said.

I smiled at his reaction, "I want to see!" I said. He led me to a large stand up mirror in my room and I started laughing too. I looked so small in his clothes.

When he finished laughing he rolled up my pant legs, "That's a little better. Now let's get your hair all brushed out."

He went over to the desk and motioned me to follow, "Here you can put that note right here okay, I promise it'll be safe." He said.

I nodded and handed it to him. Then he grabbed his brush and sat in the chair. "Sit on my lap." He said.

I nodded and did. He tried to be as gentle as he could, "Tell me if I'm hurting you." He said.

"It's okay." I answered. When we were done he gave me a pair of flip flops that were like twice the size of my actual feet, "Alright we're going shoe shopping first so you don't hurt yourself again." He said.

I smiled, "okay."

Then he led me downstairs where Kyouya was waiting for us, "Here's your excuse, and she's been registered to start school tomorrow." Kyouya said.

Then he took one look at me and burst out laughing. "What did he do to you?" He asked. We laughed too.

"It looks like you are trying to cosplay as him, but your costume is the wrong size." He laughed.

"Well I was unsure of what to do so…" Tamaki explained.

Kyouya pulled out a camera, "We have to get a picture of this to show Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Well sorry, I'm not as good at things like this as they are." Tamaki pouted.

I smiled and touched his arm, "It's okay, and the important thing is that you did your best." I offered encouragingly.

He smiled back at me and we saw a flash of light, "Perfect, are you guys ready?" Kyouya asked.

We nodded and when we walked outside I almost fell to the ground but Kyouya caught me.

Tamaki rushed to me frantically, "What's wrong do you feel ill?"

"N-no I'm f-fine." I said trying to shake it off.

"Then what was that about?" Tamaki asked concerned.

"It's j-just, I mean, it's a l-l-li-"

After a few tries Kyouya took pity on me and finished, "It's a limo." He said smiling widely at my reaction.

"Y-yeah." I answered.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that, I figured I wouldn't have to since I saw the house but, I am cleanly rich." He said.

"Doesn't the phrase go filthy rich?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes it does my friend however I never understood why, and I find it quite demeaning to be called filthy." He said.

"Well I guess there's no arguing against that logic." Kyouya muttered.

"You probably wouldn't win anyways," Tamaki answered, "Now let's go we have lots to do."

The limo drove us to an area with lots of bright lights and stores, people were walking around everywhere huddling very close to the ones they knew.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"This is the Ouran shopping centre." Kyouya explained.

"Don't worry I have this place completely mapped out, to the shoe store!" Tamaki exclaimed happily pulling me alongside him.

After the lady sized me Tamaki bought me all different kinds of shoes, "Wow I didn't even know they made this many."

"Here, these flats will probably be the comfiest to run around in all day since you won't have to break them in." Tamaki explained.

He instructed me to sit down on one of the benches.

I nodded and he kneeled down and helped me put them on they were white and trimmed with lace, "What do you think Kyouya, I'm not that bad at fashion after all, when I have my resources."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a real designer, so where are we going to next?" Kyouya asked.

"Only the finest clothing store in town, my angel deserves the best duh." Tamaki answered.

"Umm… you really don't have to go through all this trouble Sir." I tried.

"Are you kidding me? It's no trouble at all, I want to do this. Please, it will make me so much happier, and besides if you are going to be a Suoh you must dress like one. Isn't that what you want? To be a Suoh?" He asked.

"Of course, more than anything!" I assured him.

"Then there's no point in worrying your pretty little head over it." He explained.

"You're going to spoil her rotten." Kyouya said.

"No, I'll always feel grateful to you, I promise." I tried.

"See Kyouya nothing to fear, besides if she gets snobby that will earn her a punishment, I won't let her go bad." Tamaki explained.

I cringed, "Um, I'm sorry but do you mind me asking… What kind of punishment?"

"You'll have to be spanked. Maybe on rare or severe cases you'll be grounded too, or have some kind of work to do though." Tamaki explained.

"Do you still want to be part of this family?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course I do! I mean it's not like I'll get punished unless I do something wrong right?" I asked curiously.

"Yes but our rules happen to be quite strict and formal; you must understand what you're agreeing to." Kyouya informed.

"Well what are the rules?" I asked.

"No back talking, swearing, or any other rude language, fighting, being late, bad grades, drugs, alcohol, smoking, just basic rules like that, and always get someone's permission before doing anything, oh and definitely no lying either, if you do something wrong then at least own up to it. So are you going to have a problem with these rules?" Kyouya asked.

"I shouldn't, but cussing might be a tough one, I don't know… Just let me see if I got this straight, if I do defy these rules, whether on accident or on purpose, I won't like get kicked out of the family will I, I'll just be spanked, or grounded or whatever?" I asked.

"Shush my darling, don't talk nonsense about things like that, I would never give you up I will always be here for you, I promise." Tamaki said cupping my face in his hands.

"…I will be here for you too." Kyouya added after a moment.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes, "That's so sweet of you both to say."

'Yeah especially you Kyouya, I say things like that all the time." Tamaki said sounding surprised.

"Well you don't have to make a big fuss about it I'm sure the whole club will be there for her, it's not like I was doing something special or anything." He defended.

"Club?" I asked.

Tamaki explained to me all about the club and the members, what they stood for, when they met, and what my job would be as a member since I am obviously a girl I wouldn't be hosting. So instead I'd help with the cleaning and cooking, and serving the refreshments and things.

"So now you can feel like you're repaying me in some way as well, your services will be of the upmost importance, and greatly appreciated." Tamaki said.

Good, now I won't feel as bad for all of this, I was sort of working for this so it would take the guilty feelings away from me.

"Plus it will teach you some responsibility." Kyouya added.

"Okay then it's settled, I'll try my hardest to help out to the best of my abilities, and obey all the rules." I concurred.

"Alright then, off to the next store." Tamaki announced. I saw a fountain that was large and shiny. It had a mommy and daddy panda sitting together cuddling their baby. The water shot out from the sides spraying in all different directions.

I only let myself get distracted for a few seconds, but apparently that was long enough. Unfortunately when you're as small as I am everyone's taller than you and I got split up from Kyouya and Tamaki.

Making my way to the fountain in the middle of the plaza, I tried to stay calm. I would find them eventually, I had to and if not I just had to get a ride back to the Suoh mansion, that wouldn't be hard I mean how many Suoh mansions could there be?

Not seeing them even after climbing on the side of the fountain I walked around helplessly calling their names. I made it to an alleyway and decided to just walk straight.

I wasn't sure how long I was walking but I started to get scared. It was foggy outside and back here I could barely see a thing.

I didn't see this guy until I almost ran straight into him, "Going somewhere? Are you lost babe, maybe I can help you?"

"No… I… I'm fine, thanks." I started walking quicker and had a terrible feeling that someone was following me.

I didn't want to look back in case it was the creepy man so I quickly turned and his behind the walls of an old abandoned building waiting. Hearing rushed footsteps I quickly closed my eyes and held my breath, trying to make as little noise as possible, until I felt someone grab me.

I screamed as loudly as I could and my eyes flew open in shock, "Shush it's alright, it's just us." Tamaki quickly comforted me.

I hugged him tightly, "I… I thought someone was after me."

"Which is exactly why I don't won't you wandering around anywhere on your own. You have to be way more careful, if we ever get split up again just wait for us at the front of the fountain, don't walk around by yourself, understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, that is actually where I went in the first place but…," I paused, "Oh no, Am I in trouble? I didn't mean it honestly! It was an accident, and I was scared and confused and I'm sorry, I swear it won't let it happen again and I'm telling the truth so please don't punish me!" I said frantically.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya thoughtfully as Kyouya gave him a pointed look clearly telling him to take responsibility, Tamaki sighed, "This will be a warning, don't let it happen again understand?" He asked meaningfully.

"I understand, and I promise it won't happen again, I'm really sorry for worrying you, and you Kyouya I promise it won't happen again." Kyouya gave a brief nod and I sighed with relief; that was too close.

After that we made our way to the clothing store Tamaki talked about and he had me measured, which was extremely awkward but it was something I was willing to adapt to, as part of my new life.

Kyouya stored all my measurements in a notebook so that Tamaki wouldn't forget them. After that Tamaki bought me a lot of dresses and fancy outfits and underclothes.

The dress he had me put on was white and strapless and like the shoes the bottom and the waist was trimmed with lace.

"How do you feel?" The sales clerk asked me.

"Like a princess, this is so amazing; no one's even going to recognize me!" I said excitedly.

This was it, I was finally getting my turn, and all thanks to this stranger that I'd just met this morning.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said hugging Tamaki.

He caressed my back gently, "You're welcome, everything's going to be okay from now on, I promise to keep you safe… and happy as much as possible."

"There's one more thing that you absolutely need today." Tamaki said.

He led me to a store and bought a cell phone, "Don't abuse this or I will have to take it away from you." He explained before handing it to Kyouya.

"He will have all the host club members numbers stored into your phone, and if any one of us calls, you better answer or you will be in trouble." He cautioned.

"Okay I will."

"Now let's go make this all official." Tamaki stated. Kyouya used his cell to notify the limo guy that e were done and we waited for him outside the circle of stores. He pulled up and we climbed in, "To Ouran orphanage." He declared.

When the orphanage pulled into view I got extremely nervous and started shaking. Tamaki mutter hundreds of comforting words to me before helping me out, "You have to do this, this is the last thing we have to do and then you'll be known as Ayumi Suoh, take a deep breath this will all be over soon."

I laughed shakily, "You sound just like Dr. Hitomi."

"I felt like Dr. Hitomi." He laughed and gave me one last reassuring smile.

I saw some of the girls I didn't like shoving to peer through the window. They obviously wanted to be adopted by whoever this guy in the limo was but he was only here for one person, and for once I got the lucky side of the deal for that person was me.

I saw a guy sulking stand up and walk towards the car to usher us in. I beamed widely at him as I realized again who he was. He stared at me and his smile grew wider as we got closer.

"Ayumi!" He yelled.

"Tamashi-senpai!" I yelled back excitedly.

We ran to each other and for a moment he held me in his embrace. His father and some other security personnel were heading towards us followed the owner of the orphanage herself Mrs. Otoroshi.

"Restrain her!" She ordered.

"Don't touch her!" Tamaki yelled as the security guards advanced towards us. Tamashi-senpai was now standing in front of me in a protecting stance.

"She's with me!" Tamaki explained, "I am going to adopt her."

"Nonsense, you're too young to adopt her; this industry would never allow such a thing." Mrs. Otoroshi snapped, "So as of now she's still our property and I said restrain her Tamashi!"

Tamashi looked back at me and back towards his father unsure of what to do, "I won't and Ayumi is not a piece of property! She's a human girl and she deserves to be treated as such!"

"No please don't do this, Tamashi-senpai you're going to get yourself into more trouble," I spun around quickly,"Tamaki-senpai you promised me!" I cried.

"Indeed I did, this just all happened to quickly for me to get a word in so don't raise your tone at me young lady." Tamaki reprimanded.

I blushed, which deepened as Tamashi-senpai looked at me. "I have all the papers, and my father's approval himself, here you can talk to him, but I'd hurry Mr. Suoh can be extremely busy."

They all looked at him shocked, "Well that explains the limo, not only did you manage to find yourself a family but a filthy rich one."

Tamaki cleared his throat, "Cleanly rich one." I corrected, "He finds the filthy part offensive."

Tamashi-senpai bowed, "My apologies sir." Which for some reason made me blush even deeper?

Mrs. Otoroshi took the phone and started talking, Tamashi and Tamaki shook hands, "Wow you look just like here, are you guys actually relate-"

"No just a really awesome coincidence." I explained. After the introduction Tamashi turned back to me.

"Listen closely Ayumi because this is extremely important. I felt horrible yesterday after I let you leave, I was so worried about you, and then it started raining. I was concerned that you'd be sick or injure yourself, which I see wasn't a too far off assumption," He pointed to the bandage on my leg, "I feel so bad now, this is my entire fault." He said.

"Yes it is." I answered abruptly enjoying the three guys shocked faces, "Talk about harsh." Kyouya muttered.

"Yeah Ayumi, what has gotten into you?" Tamaki asked.

"Just let me finish, I was going to say all of this is your fault, if you wouldn't have let e go I wouldn't have found a perfect family for me, who knows how long I would've waited or even if I would have gotten one at all? Without you I wouldn't have ever met Kyouya or Tamaki, or any of the other people that I'm going to meet because of this." I explained.

"Then I guess I have two things to thank you for," Tamaki said, "Not only for protecting Ayumi just now, but also for bringing her to me in the first place, thank you."

Tamashi smiled widely and hugged me, "There was another reason I felt horrible, I wasn't nearly as worried about getting into trouble as I made myself out to me, I did have another reason that I didn't want you to leave, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He said.

"You should have known better Tamashi-senpai, I told you I'd be back with a family." I said.

"Well I definitely didn't expect you to be back so soon." He smiled.

"Apparently you underestimated me, but there was no way of knowing that all of this would happen, I could have been sleeping outside again tonight. Thank you for letting me try, I would have came back after a couple days though if it didn't work out." I lied.

"First off I guess I did underestimate you, but secondly I can tell when you're lying Ayumi, you can't fool me, who knows how long you would have pushed yourself before or if you even tried to come back." He said.

"Lying already?" Kyouya asked. I cringed and Tamashi-senpai noticed.

"That's another rule broken." Tamaki said.

"What's going on?" Tamashi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I lied quickly.

"Ayumi, you're really racking this up, this is your last warning." Tamaki said.

"Last warning before what?" Tamashi asked concerned.

"It's nothing…" I began

"Ayumi didn't Tamaki just-" Kyouya began asking.

"I was just going to say it's nothing he has to be concerned about." I defended quickly.

"But what is IT?" Tamashi asked.

"Um… Well… you see… I…"

"The truth Ayumi." Kyouya said.

I sighed, "Okay, okay, so my new family has rules that I have to follow, one of them being no lying, and if I don't then I'll be… punished."

"Like grounded you mean?" Tamashi asked.

"Sometimes but not exactly… spanked." I whispered.

I saw Tamashi cringe too, "Now I understand, so how much trouble have you gotten into so far?"

"Well there's the lying and I umm… kind of… already broke another one because I got distracted and separated from them and wandered off to this not so nice possibly dangerous place… but they just gave me warning so I haven't actually been… in real trouble yet." I finished.

"Just where exactly was she after she wandered off?" Tamashi asked them since I obviously had no clue.

"Oh only, Ouran Plaza outskirts."Kyouya offered sarcastically.

"Ayumi," He paused, "Suoh right?" Tamaki nodded in conformation, "Okay,"

"Ayumi Suoh! Of all places you would choose there." Tamashi lectured.

"What? Is that place bad?" I asked trying my hardest to sound innocent since the tone in Tamashi's voice suggested that he himself was thinking about punishing me at just the thought of it.

The disappointment was showing in his eyes, "All of the most notorious robbers and gangs and other criminals hang out there, they just wait for an ignorant rich people like you to just wander in."

"Wow never thought I'd be referred to as a rich person, maybe ignorant because I don't pay attention very well but rich person? That's new." I answered.

His voice grew more irritated, "I'm serious Ayumi, so don't joke about something like this, I'm contemplating turning you over my knee just over the thought of it," I flinched away from him bingo, just the thing I was afraid of, "You put yourself in that much danger because you weren't smart enough to not wander outside of the plaza, and I'm very disappointed in you right now."

I practically leapt on top of him, "I'm Sorry Tamashi-senpai! Honestly, I didn't mean to worry you please don't be disappointed with me anymore it was an accident I won't do it again!"

His face turned to shock and then content as I looked up at him, "So you're not angry anymore?"

"No, jeez, what are they going to do with you?" He asked.

"As much as we possibly can." Tamaki answered.

Tamashi smiled back, "Thank you so much, knowing that she will finally be safe with a good family who cares for her is the best feeling in the world, I can't thank you enough."

"We're glad to help." Tamaki said.

"Alright let's go sign the papers then and she will be officially your problem." Mrs. Otoroshi said.

"At least try to stay out of trouble for me okay?" Tamashi asked.

"I'll try, and I'll see you again soon." I said hugging him one last time.

"Here's her number call her any time." Kyouya added.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do so."

After our goodbyes were over we followed Mrs. Bitch Queen to her office, having to pass the rooms on the way.

"That can't be Ayumi." They whispered. "Who's that guy?" "Wow she's the luckiest girl in the world." "It's not even Ayumi she's too pretty."

Some guys from the guy rooms whistled making me smile wider. This couldn't get any more perfect.

"Here they are, sign here and here, initials here." She instructed.

"You best be grateful to these kind people, you have a lot to still learn young lady, and I suggest you don't run off on them Ayumi." She said.

"I won't bitch queen, I am very grateful to them already."

"What did you just call me?" She asked angrily. Kyouya pulled me away by my arm gazing at me sternly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud! I meant Mrs. Otoroshi! That was an accident too, I swear it!" I tried.

"I'm very sorry about this Mrs. Otoroshi, ad you said before though she is my problem now and I will see to it that she is punished appropriately, she is already aware of the rules and that any disrespect including cussing will not be tolerated." Tamaki said.

I swallowed hard, "Does this mean you're going to spank me sir?" I asked afraid.

"I'm afraid your behavior leaves me no choice." Tamaki said as he finished signing.

I sighed, "Great I couldn't even last one day."

"Not another word out of you Ayumi." Tamaki warned.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Now be polite and say goodbye." Tamaki ordered.

"Goodbye Mrs. Otoroshi, I really didn't mean it." I complied.

"Let's go, walk." Kyouya said.

I walked in front of them and tried to hold in all of my emotions. I felt guilty, but I also felt fear and was sad at the same time. Not even one whole day.

Tamashi looked at me knowingly and I was sure I'd get an earful from him later as well. 'At least I could get my first punishment out of the way though' I thought trying to look at the bright side.

I remained silent the whole way to the house knowing that I was in trouble and both nervous and anxious to get it over with.

"Well I see no point in staying with you any further," Kyouya said, "You have this covered so I'll leave you to handle it yourself, and I'll see you both tomorrow. Tomorrow's a big day so try to get some rest."

"Thank you Kyouya." We both replied in unison.

We grabbed the bags and made our way up the staircase to our room.


	3. Persistent punishments

AN: I've gotten a lot of reviews with my other stories lately about how the interactions are good, and after re-reading the first two chaps of this story to remember what happened so far I decided that these are okay too, but not as great, so I'm really going to try to step it up a notch with this chapter and bring this story to its full potential. So I hope you all like read and review!

"Um… I know you told me not to say another word but I just want to ask you if I should unpack these now… or… um after." I said.

"Neither, you can do it tomorrow when we get home from school, like Kyouya said we have to rest and we still have to get through your first punishment." He explained.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Change into one of your pajamas first." He said.

I nodded and picked my favorite one, which was a white silky night gown. I pulled it out and laid it on the bed, then after carefully stepping out of my dress I slid it on over my head. I shoved the dress I wore that day back in the bags.

He sat down on the bed and motioned for me to go to him. Since it was my first time I was scared but I wasn't going to fight it. He had done so many nice things for me today, and I had done so many bad things I shouldn't have, and I feel guilty for the way I acted so I am ready to take my punishment and make that guilt go away.

I walked over to him slowly and really tried to focus on everything that was going on and so I started counting each step, one, two, three, four, five, six…seven. I was standing right in front of him now but I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me Ayumi." He instructed. I took a deep breath and shifted my gaze to his face. It was hard now, not happy, and joyful like it had been only an hour ago, and it was my fault. My actions were the reasons that he looked this way now and not like he had before.

I felt guilty and glanced away again. He cupped my chin and brought my gaze back to his, "I told you to look at me Ayumi." I felt like he could see every piece of me, every thought I ever had or am having right now, every lie I've told, and every time I swore, and wow have there been a lot of times.

"I'm sorry sir." I answered.

"I'm positive that you already know what you did wrong so I'm not going to ask you that, but you know that you were very naughty and you deserve this spanking right?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Okay, let's get this over with then." He gently pulled me down over his knees and slid my night gown up so that my panties were exposed.

"Since this is your first punishment I'll go easy on you, and I'll just use my hand." He said.

"Thank you sir," I answered. I tried to brace myself for the spanking but when his hand made contact with my skin for the first time I jumped and yelped. The smacks that followed were fast-paced and Tamaki didn't relent. After a couple minutes went by I had tears in my eyes and I wasn't sure if he was ever going to stop.

"Ow, are y-you almost d-done ouch, it h-hurts?" I asked.

"Almost sweetheart, but I want to make sure that you remember to watch your mouth and not lie or swear again." He said and then he proceeded to pull my panties down to below my knees. I whimpered/

The tears that had been welling up started falling and I rubbed at my eyes trying to get them to go away and stay away but the smacks still continued and so did my tears despite my best efforts, "Ow please sir I'm sorry I w-won't do it again."

He gave me a couple more smacks and then fixed my night gown and lifted me up, "I hope not Ayumi because next time it will be a lot worse do you understand me?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I understand," I answered.

"Good." He replied and stood me back up in front of him. I tried to rub the sting away but it wasn't working very well.

My phone rang, "kiss kiss fall in love…"

"Go ahead, go answer your first call." He said.

I smiled widely and ran over to the phone picking it up and hitting answer just as Tamaki-senpai had showed me, "Hello?"

"Hey Ayumi, it's me Tamashi." He said.

"You have ten minutes then you have to get ready for bed." Tamaki instructed.

"Okay, it's Tamashi senpai!" I told him excitedly.

He smiled, "Okay, I'm glad he is actually calling you."

"Me too," I smiled.

I paced around the room, "So what's up Tamashi senpai?"

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me, I heard this rumor going around that you swore at Mrs. Otoroshi?" He asked.

"Yeah I accidentally called her bitch queen out loud." I told him.

"Ayumi!" I heard both from the phone and from Tamaki in unison.

I covered my mouth in shock. But I quickly started speaking as Tamaki walked towards me, "I'm sorry I was just telling him what happened today, and I didn't even think about it, I'm sorry, really sorry!"

Tamaki looked at me seriously, "Last and only warning, no more swearing, understood?"

"Understood sir," I answered.

"Good, I'm going to take a shower because I didn't get to today." He said walking towards our bathroom.

I nodded, "Okay."

"Sorry, I'm back." I apologized returning my attention to the phone.

"It's alright, but how could you do that? You know she could have stopped him from signing the papers and taking you home." He said.

"Please, her willingly missing out on money and the opportunity to finally get rid of me once and for all?" I asked sarcastically, "That was a once in a lifetime offer she would have never refused."

Tamashi is more like an over protective big brother then just a friend.

"I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear?" I asked.

"Don't dare to talk to me like that, and don't attempt to get me to shut up just because you don't want to hear what I have to say." He warned.

"I'm not attempting to get you to shut up, just to get you off this topic." I said.

"You are bold over the phone; you know you wouldn't be talking to me like this if I was standing in front of you." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to… it's just that I was already punished for this not five minutes before you called so I really don't want to be lectured about it too." I said.

"Spanked on your first day? Wow you really have to try harder to follow the rules." He said.

"Yeah well he went really easy on me, and it was just his hand, but it still hurts, and I don't even want to feel what a normal punishment is like." I told him.

He laughed, "Yeah well with the way you act I have a feeling you'll be getting one very soon, and there will be plenty more where that comes from." He said.

"Yeah you're definitely right about tha…" I jumped when Tamaki opened the door and walked in with his towels wrapped around him, "It's alright it's just me."

I smiled and began pacing again but I tripped over one of the bags and fell backwards onto my sore ass, "Fuck, damn it that hurt a lot!"

"Ayumi are you okay?" Tamashi asked.

Tamaki picked the phone up off the floor, "She's fine but I have to deal with this since she can't seem to stop swearing."

"Okay, I understand and I'll call her tomorrow." Tamashi said.

They said goodbye and they both hung up. I stood up off the floor, "I'm sorry sir it was habitual, and that hurt."

"That doesn't excuse you, I gave you yet another warning and you decided to cuss twice in front of me, are you just trying to test me?" He asked.

I fidgeted with my hands as I stared at the ground, "No sir, I'm really not. It just slips out."

"Well I will spank you every day if I have to until it doesn't slip out anymore, will that be necessary?" He asked.

"No sir it won't because it won't happen again." I said making an attempt to look him in the eyes but failing.

"I went easy on you already so don't think I'm going to do it again." He said taking hold of my wrist and pulling me over to the desk, "Sit here and look at the wall." I sat down on the chair and immediately started squirming around but I stayed and stared at the wall in front of me just as I was told.

He got changed into a t-shirt and sleep shorts before returning then he took my place and pulled me over his lap and bared my bottom again. This time he grabbed the hairbrush off the desk. There was no doubt in my mind that this was going to hurt a lot, way more than falling on my already sore butt did. But I was definitely not going to swear in this position.

He brought the brush down hard and the tears already returned with the first smack, "Ow I'm sorry, p-please d-don't d-do this."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, and you brought this on yourself." He said.

"B-but it h-hurts," I whined.

"Like I said before, it is supposed to sweetheart." He stated as he continued.

I liked that even though he was punishing me he still called me his sweetheart, which made me feel loved, "I swear that I'll never swear again!"

By the twentieth slap I had forgotten trying to reason with Tamaki and just gave in crying freely as the smacks went on. I was relieved when he finally set the brush down and gently fixed my clothes once again before picking me up.

I curled up into a ball on his lap and cried into his chest, "I'm s-so s-sorry."

He rubbed my back comfortingly, "I know baby girl, shush it's all over now, and I forgive you."

"I l-love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He told me.

I cried myself to sleep feeling safety and warmth in his embrace.


End file.
